


Rise of Andaar

by gothamcitysyren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamcitysyren/pseuds/gothamcitysyren
Summary: After Octana's family was murdered in the night, she became Queen, thrust into the politics of the galaxy to protect her planet. Years later, she finds herself forced into negotiations between the Trade Federation and Naboo. But, when her mentor arrives as an ambassador, the Federation begins an invasion and Octana must fight to help her neighboring system. • Episode I •
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

In the dead of night, I'd been jostled awake by my mother's handmaiden, Q'ora. She clamped her hand over my mouth and I tasted dirt but I did not dare pull away from her.

Her eyes shone with panic in the dark of my chambers, and she coaxed me out of my bed without a word. There was no reason not to trust her. At first, I'd thought she was playing a game. But as soon as I was standing, she took me by the hand and lead me speedily through the palace to the gardens.

It confused me greatly and the cold of night prickled my exposed skin, the dew on the grass numbing the bottoms of my bare feet. "Hurry, milady!" she whispered urgently, tugging me along faster behind her.

My eyebrows knitted as I began to feel anxious at the tone of her voice, "Q'ora, where are we going? Why are we out here so late? Please tell me!"

"Hush, milady. A terrible incident has occurred," she spoke quietly still. We finally stopped at the bushes by the river, and she put her hands on my shoulders, her warm breath fanning my face. "Listen to me carefully. The King and Queen have been slain, as have their other children - and the temple is sure to fall next. You must go to Coruscant and petition the Chancellor. Only the Jedi can help us now."

It was difficult not to ask all of the questions hanging from my tongue. Q'ora took my hand again, and this time I held on tightly. I could no longer feel the cold at my feet or against the skin of arms. Only the warmth, the temporary safety, in the space between our palms. She took me to the landing pad beside the lake.

We only ever used it every few decades when we needed to take a quick trip, and thus the ship docked there was unserviced and brittle. My small frame swam in the vastness of the pilot's chair - a space usually occupied by my father - and Q'ora programmed the navigation to take me to Coruscant, warning me not to take the ship off course.

I vowed to do as instructed and bring back protection for the temple. But before I could be shut in, I gripped the sleeve hanging from Q'ora's wrist, and I searched her eyes desperately. "They're gone? All of them?" I questioned her, my voice small from the tremble in my lips.

She nodded once, solemn, and looked at me sadly, "I'm sorry, milady. You are all that's left."

I'd managed to take the ship to Coruscant primarily on autopilot. A kind and sympathetic traffic controller directed my landing. My small hands shook violently as I removed my buckle and climbed out of the ship, and I stumbled walking away from the flight vessel. There were many people walking about, going to and from various small ships, and I was not sure which one to ask for direction.

Although, I didn't have to reach out to anyone at all. Before I could, a hand was placed on my shoulder, and I turned around to find a very tall man peering down at me with an easy smile. "Hello there," he greeted, and then knelt to better see me at eye-level. "You appear a little lost. What is someone so young doing out here all alone?"

"I've come from Ethariot, sir- there's been an attack! My family's been killed and our temple is at risk," I told the man in a panic. "Please, I need to find help. We need Jedi help."

"Who has attacked your home, young one?" the man asked of me.

I shook my head quickly, "I don't know - my mother's handmaiden snuck me out of the palace to rescue me. I did not see who it was."

"Alright. Take a deep breath, young one. You were very brave to fly yourself all the way to Coruscant," he told me. I did as told out of habit and took a deep breath, but it was his warm voice that truly helped calm me down. "My name is Qui-Gon. What's yours?"

"Octana Andaar," I replied, well rehearsed.

He smiled at me and stood to his full height before taking my hand. "I will do my very best to help you, Octana," Qui-Gon said. "You have my word."

"How will you help me?"

"Well, I am a Jedi."

I stared up at the man that towered over me with wonder. My siblings and I were raised with the understanding that someday someone would attempt to take our home, even the temple.

In the case of such an event, we were told the Jedi would save us. I'd always imagined what that kind of hero might look like. I never thought for a second it could look like me.

Qui-Gon was very kind. He'd put his cloak around my shoulders and lead me into the Jedi temple. It was much bigger than the temple on my planet and many other Jedi walked about around us. They looked at me as if I might have two heads.

I supposed this wasn't typical for them here. Qui-Gon took me to a room, high up in the building, where chairs lined the wall opposite the door. In every chair, sat another Jedi.

They all looked different from one another in some way, and I realized there was not a typical appearance for a Jedi other than their attire. It was fascinating to me. I'd never met a Jedi before - and today, I met a whole room of them.

Immediately a bout of anxiety came over me and I found myself staying close to Qui-Gon's side. The other Jedi did not appear to have been expecting company, most likely in the middle of a meeting.

"Qui-Gon, trouble brings you, I sense," a green creature smaller than me acknowledged us first.

"Pardon the interruption, Master Yoda. But I've learned of troubling news," Qui-Gon spoke as he stopped us in the center of the room. "There's been an attack on Ethariot."

"An attack? What kind?" a Jedi with dark skin questioned him.

Qui-Gon glanced down at me, still close to his side, before responding, "The Andaar's have been slain. Octana here is the sole survivor. The people fear the temple is the next target."

"Send Jedi, we must," Master Yoda said, a second before touching his small staff to the ground with determination.

"Agreed. If the temple is taken, there's no telling what damage will be done to the rest of the galaxy," another seated Jedi nodded next to Master Yoda.

"If the Chancellor caught word of this, it would also cause irreversible damage," the dark-skinned Jedi reasoned. "We must use the proper channels and handle this discreetly."

Qui-Gon spoke up then, "I fear Ethariot may not have the time to be discreet, Master."

"Without Republic support, Ethariot is. Makes this matter more difficult, it does," Master Yoda said.

"Excuse me? Master Yoda, sir?"

At the sound of my small, timid voice, the whole room laid its eyes on me. Master Yoda tilted his head in intrigue before humming. "Speak, child," he prompted.

"If I'm all that is left, that makes me Queen. Can't I decide, as Queen, to join Ethariot to the Republic?" I inquired quietly. "Wouldn't that help?"

"Right, you are, young one," the green Jedi nodded. "Very wise, your solution."

"That would also make Ethariot subject to Congressional rule. Someone would need to be placed on the Senate as a representative," the dark-skinned Jedi said, seriously.

"Decided later, that will be. Protect the temple now, we must," Master Yoda spoke adamantly. Then he looked to Qui-Gon, who still held my hand at his side. "Go to Ethariot, you will. The girl we will bring to the Chancellor."

Qui-Gon bowed, "Yes, Master."

"I will escort you to meet with the Chancellor," the dark-skinned Jedi stood and took steps toward me.

I tilted my head to look upward at Qui-Gon beside me. "You're going to protect our temple?" I'd inquired for confirmation. "You'll make sure my people are safe?"

He smiled down at me before kneeling in front of me once more, tugging his cloak from my shoulders, "Indeed, young one. Stay with the Jedi council until I return with good news."

"Yes, sir," I nodded my head quickly.

Qui-Gon stood again and finally let go of my hand. As he left the circular room of Jedi, my escort introduced himself as Master Windu. He did not take my hand to lead me as Q'ora and Qui-Gon had done. He simply urged me to follow him with his words and I followed as expected.

It felt vulnerable to walk alone, my hands trembling at my sides, but I continued to walk. I told myself with every step I was helping my planet. I wouldn't know for certain until later, that I was.


	2. Negotiations of Naboo

My mother was always head of decoration for our Aramach celebrations. Looking down at the crystal lantern in my hands, I remembered the last time she drifted through the palace, preparing every room for guests and lights and festivities. I was only a girl then and decorating seemed the most boring thing I could do on a beautiful summer day.

Instead, I was outside splashing in the river and frolicking across the grasses with the Darkanaan. My sisters were older and more mature minded, and they knew they were needed in the palace to help prepare. They would help my mother plan and decorate until the very moment the sun set and the festivities began.

Now, I hung a lantern on a pillar in the grand hall and sighed heavily in reflection. Those days were certainly much simpler. Although, I supposed it was all apart of growing up. The older you get, the more responsibilities you must have—it was the natural order.

Every year, my people were to celebrate the liberation of our planet from the Sith who fought to occupy our crystal caves. I never quite understood its meaning until my family was slain in their beds just nights before these festivities were meant to take place many years ago. Another reason to celebrate was given to us when the Jedi once again liberated our planet from oppression, however brief.

As I stepped down from the stone fence connecting the pillars of the room, three children ran through laughing and pushing at each other. The people were always fairly happy during the week of Aramach. But I knew who these children belonged to, and I was not above having a bit of fun myself. "Excuse me!" I called to them, and their running stopped almost immediately. "Is that any way to behave in the royal home?"

It was the best impression of Q'ora I could manage. My features were tight, voice sharp, and I only hoped it came across the way I'd intended. The children stared at me in a moment of silence, each stealing small glances at the other. They looked utterly confused and very much terrified of the sudden change in my behavior.

I decided to take pity on them and end my prank sooner than planned, allowing my smile to fall back into its place before laughing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you—I was only teasing," I told them, and their faces relaxed.

"You got us good, Octana!" the eldest, Yiro, spoke first in a bit of laughter. "I thought I'd finally be a goner."

"Well, you do need to slow down. These floors are dangerous after their polishing this morning. One of you could be seriously hurt," I warned the three of them.

I moved to stand in front of them as they giggled and Yiro nodded. "Of course, milady. We'll be more careful," he said.

"Gryda? Yiro? Come on, your mother's looking for you!"

The shouts from a woman nearby caught the attention of the children, and they sped from the hall as soon as they heard, leaping off the south stairs onto the grass to find her. I found her when my eyes followed the line of their path—and I was not surprised to see Q'ora waiting for them.

She'd become like a shepherd in response to the many new children these recent years had given the people. It was like having a second mother when she served as a handmaiden under my mother. Now, with three children of her own, she served as my advisor.

I smiled upon seeing her and she smiled back, giving a small wave of acknowledgment. With the children once more out of the hall, I had no choice but to continue decorating for the celebrations, and I was once again filled with dread and guilt. Guilt for all the years I did not participate as I should have and dread for the coming days' festivities.

There were enough lanterns hung now that I could go back to the cellar and retrieve the garland decorations for the west staircase. So, I left the grand hall and traveled through the palace to the cellar. It was a busy room, with decorators coming in and out with new decorations to be placed, and I had to wait a moment for the business to pass in order to enter.

When I did, I found the garland near the back. I didn't want to sit and sort through them in that musty room so I carried the crate to the stairs before opening it up. As I arrived, I heard my name called out from behind me, and I turned to look after setting down the crate at the top of the stairs. "Queen Octana! Milady!" Arlan called to me as he ran out from the palace to meet me by the stairs. "We've received word from Naboo."

"Has something happened?" I inquired, nervous from the panicked look to his normally calm demeanor.

He took in a deep breath, "Milady, Queen Amidala requests your presence at once. She wishes to consult with you on the dealings of the Trade Federation—and she said it was most urgent."

My eyes moved instantly to the crate of garland. The work was not what I knew I'd miss, but the events they represented. If my presence was requested, I would be wise to take a trip to Naboo even for a day. But it couldn't last any longer or I would miss Aramach—again. I could not let myself make that mistake once more.

"Alright. Tell the Queen I will arrive soon and the guard to ready my ship," I told Arlan.

"At once, milady."

He bowed before turning on his heels and hurrying back inside the palace. I had tried to tell him not to be so formal when addressing me the day he was brought in as my assistant, but it hasn't sunk in to this day and it will most likely stay the same the rest of my days as Queen. Arlan always had good intentions so I stopped correcting him years ago.

With the urgency of this trip, I walked quickly to my chambers to change my attire in order to prepare myself for the presence of other royals. Around my palace, I was free to wear a simple dress and leave my hair amuck if I wished. But if I were to be leaving the planet in order to converse with others of my standing, I must appear to be well groomed and dressed accordingly.

It was what Qui-Gon Jinn taught me years ago when I attempted to leave Ethariot with him to appear before the Chancellor. My advisors had told me the same thing, though they didn't have the sway on me as he did, and he was the only one capable of convincing me to look appropriate when meeting with other important people.

The thought brought the Jedi to mind as I pulled my hair from my face and pinned it behind my head, and I wondered just what he'd gotten himself up to in the year we hadn't crossed paths. It was a special trip to Coruscant to meet again with Supreme Chancellor Valorum the last time we spoke in person, and it was much too quick for a real conversation. With the stress of the coming festival, I could use his counseling.

I was dressed to leave in a few minutes and I made my way to the landing pad behind the palace. It was one of the first changes I made to the palace when I became Queen. Having a singular pad by the river was not suffice for me to be frequently leaving the planet, so I needed to do a little adjusting to our travel policies.

Arlan and two guards were waiting for me by my ship when I arrived. "Your ship is ready for you, my Queen," Arlan bowed again, and I couldn't help looking at him in pity. "I will send word to Q'ora that you have gone for the day."

"Thank you. Please tell her I want her to take up the festivities of Aramach if I do not return in time myself—I trust she will be more than able to."

"Of course, milady," Arlan nodded in agreement.

I boarded the ship after a small nod in return, the guards soon behind me. It took a little while to get used to fitting in the pilot's chair. As I child, I'd swum in it because it was made for my father, but now it was made for me. Piloting myself was my preference. There was too much at stake to trust someone else for it.

Not that I feared death. I only rued it for the sake of what might happen to my planet if such a thing came to pass. For any reason, my life was only valuable for the purpose of guiding and protecting the planet. I was alright with that—after all, there was nothing more rewarding than seeing my people joyous.

Naboo was the closest planet to Ethariot. I'd taken many short trips there when I was younger and my sisters wanted to visit with their friends. Given they were much older, they were allowed to travel off planet as long as it was not farther than Naboo. It was my mother's ruling and my sister's never strayed from it.

It was not long before we landed in Theed and my guards escorted me into the palace. We were met by Governor Sio Bibble. He smiled warmly as I approached and I didn't hesitate to smile back before wrapping my arms around his shoulders in a brief hug. Bibble had served under King Veruna and was a good friend of my father's.

He'd been long accustomed to the Etharian tradition of hugging in greeting. It was acknowledged as formal before I was born. "Queen Octana, it is always lovely to see you. Though, I wish this time were under better circumstances," he spoke as we parted.

"It's lovely to see you as well, Governor. What can you tell me of today's visit? I was not well informed of its reason, but all seem so grim," I replied.

We began to walk in the way of the council room and Bibble told me all he could of the Trade Federation and the unfair treaty they were attempting to force on Queen Amidala. "Gunray has threatened a blockade and we fear he will actually follow through," he further explained. "The Queen will be relieved to have your wisdom at her side."

"Naboo is resilient, and I have no fear that you will survive if that were to happen. I do wish to understand why their tactics are so aggressive."

It was then we reached the council room. The other members of the Royal Council and Queen Amidala were already sitting in their places, awaiting us both. There was a small look of hope to the Queen when the doors opened and I entered with Governor Bibble. He took his seat among the council members and I came to stand in the center of them.

The guards I brought with me remained by the door. I bowed briefly before addressing the Queen at the head of the council room. "Queen Amidala," I smiled at her, and she returned the gesture. "My people and I will do whatever we can to assist Naboo. What do you require?"

"It is a pleasure, Queen Octana. I thank you for reacting so swiftly to our communication. We've reached a stalemate in our negotiations with the Trade Federation yet again, and they threaten action against us. I request you petition Supreme Chancellor Valorum for immediate dispense of the Jedi," Queen Amidala responded.

"Respectfully, milady. What can my petition accomplish yours cannot?" I questioned, a bit confused by her request.

She replied swiftly, "You have favor with the Jedi council in ways I simply do not. My hope is that Chancellor Valorum will take your petition more seriously, and be more likely to send ambassadors to negotiate."

Her explanation made sense to me, as it was in fact true that I found myself with more favor from the Jedi than most members of the Senate. It was in part because my home world was also home to a sacred place for their members. And I was not a politition. "I will go to Coruscant and request ambassadors of Chancellor Valorum," I agreed with a sure nod. "If he does not agree, I will bring ambassadors of my own from Ethariot, if it pleases you, milady."

"Thank you for your help in this matter, Queen Octana," Queen Amidala gave a confident nod, but she was visibly shaken with relief.

This was no easy feat to be tasked with but, for her, I would do this. She was young, much younger than me, and I saw my younger self in her at times. But Queen Amidala is much more diplomatically mature than I was. "I will send word of the results," I told her, before excusing myself.

Governor Bibble gave an approving nod before I left the council room with my guards in tow. A trip all the way to Coruscant was not in my plans for the day, but the Chancellor agreeing to send negotiators would validate it. I sent word of this change of plans to Ethariot once I left Naboo. Q'ora would not be pleased, since I didn't take her with me in the beginning, but I knew she would understand.

I'd gone to Coruscant months ago with Senator Rhian for a session of Congress that the Chancellor requested I attend, but even just in such a short time the capital felt different. It felt busier. We received a message from Governor Bibble on Naboo just as we landed warning that the Trade Federation had in fact created the blockade they threatened.

It was an urgent message, detailing the news with fear, and he told me not to attempt a return to the planet unless and until the blockade had been lifted. I already knew it would be too dangerous, though I understood why he would say so. He'd been fatherly to me for many years. It would stand to reason after all that time that he might worry.

Immediately upon my arrival to Coruscant, I headed into the capitol building on my way to the Chancellor's office. A voice called my name when I'd made it three yards inside and, when I turned to look, I saw that it was Q'ora. She looked to have been waiting here at the landing dock. I was confused, but I was more relieved than anything at all.

Then I noticed she brought company as she began to walk toward me—two men in robes. Qui-Gon was one of them. He was much taller than Q'ora and the other Jedi, and he stuck out to me instantly. I smiled widely and hurried toward the three walking my way. "Master Jinn!" I greeted brightly, a moment before I threw my arms around him in a hug. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too, dear one. I see you're learning more proper addresses," he mused, returning the hug.

I felt the urge to toss my eyes, smiling even more so, "Well, I am in the capitol."

"That's never stopped you before," Qui-Gon tilted his head an inch as I pulled away, patronizing me with his expression. He then gestured briefly to the other Jedi with him. "This is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

My eyes finally shifted in the second Jedi's direction, and I acknowledged him with a nod and a polite smile. "I've heard much about you—it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Please call me Octana. Friends of Qui-Gon are friends of mine," I told him.

"Well, It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Octana," Obi-Wan smiled back at me, giving a pleasantly playful accentuation to my name before bowing a little.

Something about the cheeky look to his features was hopelessly charming. An unexpected giggle almost bubbled its way up my throat, but I'd caught it just in time before it could make sound. Instead, I replaced it with a brighter smile.

"Q'ora tells me you're going to meet with Chancellor Valorum," Qui-Gon spoke up. I pulled my gaze back to him with a small effort, the smile on my face remaining involuntarily. "Our presence may pressure him to send the needed ambassadors to Naboo."

"It just might," I nodded in agreement.

The small group of us—Qui-Gon, his Padawan, Q'ora, the guards I'd traveled with, and myself—all walked together toward the Chancellor's office. I relayed what I'd been told of the conflict and subsequent blockade of Naboo by the Trade Federation on the way. Q'ora became just as anxious as I'd been hearing of the blockade.

But this meeting could change everything for Naboo. It simply needed handled with much care. I was not certain how I would request such a thing from the Chancellor, but having Qui-Gon along made the idea of it much more comfortable. I knew if I fell at a loss for words he would not be short of them.

He walked at my side as the others followed and we talked as if not a day had passed since our last meeting. "If I'm not mistaken, Aramach begins in three days time, does it not?" Qui-Gon asked, rhetorically. "You can expect me at the festivities the moment this is cleared up."

"I would enjoy that very much. Lyra has been asking when you will come back," I smiled knowingly at the Jedi Master.

An upturn came to the corner of his mouth, "She has, has she? Well, I will be sure to pay her a visit when i'm there."

"Oh, Octana, what have I told you about matchmaking?" Q'ora questioned, admonishing me as we finally reached the Chancellor's office. "If you're going to waste your time meddling in someone's affairs and starting a relationship-"

"It might as well be my own," I finished with a heavy sigh. We shared a silent look I knew to express her disapproval. It gave my chest the vaguest feeling of annoyance, but there was no time to argue over such an inconsequential thing.

Instead, I told Q'ora and the guards to remain outside while the Jedi accompanied me into the office. Chancellor Valorum wore a pleasant smile upon our entrance, and he stood from behind his desk to meet me near the door. "Queen Octana, it is always a pleasure," he tipped his head as he held my hand between both of his.

"Likewise, Chancellor," I returned the smile. "Though, I'm afraid the reason for my sudden visit is not very pleasant."

"Please, sit. What is it that brings you to my office?" he asked, with a gesture toward the chairs in front of his desk.

Chancellor Valorum dropped my hand and moved toward his desk then, silently urging me to follow his lead, and I did—coming to sit in one of the chairs. "The Trade Federation refuses to properly negotiate with the council of Naboo. Just this morning, they've created a blockade around the planet to force Queen Amidala to agree to their demands," I explained it as calmly as I could.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan came to stand to the left of my chair whilst the Chancellor responded to my statement. "Those are very bold claims, milady. Do you plan to make them when the Senate is in session?" he inquired.

"Actually, Chancellor, that's why I've come to you directly. I'm afraid there's no time to wait for the Senate. I believe that if a third party could help negotiations, the conflict will resolve without need of a Senate vote," I told him. "There would be no need to alert the Senate at all if a treaty were to be negotiated peacefully."

"Who would you have me send?" Valorum asked, clearly only humoring me for the sake of conversation.

"Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan will do more than suffice," I answered easily.

The Chancellor's eyes shifted to the Jedi beside my chair and back to my face, and his thought process was evident on his features. "There would be no mention to the Senate," he said, and I nodded. "Then I will send ambassadors to aide in negotiation. But this is to be handled with the utmost discretion."

"Of course. Thank you, Chancellor."

Valorum officially requested help from the Jedi council for their approval, and they agreed this was the best action to take. I stood waiting for word from Qui-Gon at the landing dock with Q'ora and the guards while the council discussed it. When he and his Padawan met us at the dock, I knew that meant we were to part ways.

Q'ora was only growing more nervous the longer she remained in the city—it would be best to get her back home as soon as possible. I could sense this unrest in her, but I also selfishly wished to spend more time with Qui-Gon. I knew I could not—that it was only a wish—so I hugged him in greeting once more, this time a little tighter than the last.

"I'm aware you could kill someone with your little finger, but please do be careful," I spoke quietly, close to his ear. "You know I worry."

He assured me before we parted, "There is no need to be afraid, dear one. All things happen in their seasons. It is a part of life."

Only he could voice those words to me in a moment such as this and cause me to feel a small wave of calm. He smiled warmly down at me, placing his hand on my cheek for only a second, and then his lips pressed to the top of my forehead. "It won't be long and we will return to take part in the celebration," Qui-Gon was assuring once more as he took a step back from me.

"May the force be with you both," Q'ora spoke firmly beside me.

Qui-Gon nodded once, slowly in thanks, and smiled at her pleasantly. I felt a stronger presence at my other side a second before his Padawan spoke. "You know, I read once that a hug from a Queen before battle is good luck in Etharian culture," Obi-Wan said, as I turned my head to look at him. Once again, he appeared cheeky, and I found myself with a smile I could not refuse.

I nodded, "Yes, that is true. Do you suppose more hugs mean more luck?"

I was teasing him, I knew he could see. He responded with the same kind of playful intonation as before, flinching an eyebrow and tilting his head, and the brief display was captivating. "Possibly," he said, and I dare say his smile looked like a smirk.

This time, I allowed myself a small laugh. It was not near as embarrassing as the first instance would have been—I knew that for certain. "Hugs are a common greeting on my planet," I told him, chuckling still. "If you want a hug, all you have to do is ask."

"May I have a hug, your highness?"

"Of course, Obi-wan."

In turning to face him, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and he chuckled as his arms went around my torso. "Please, Obi-Wan, do not encourage her," Qui-Gon said, a smile in the warmth of his voice. "You must resist the Etharian charm."

"But I'm feeling so lucky, Master," Obi-Wan humorously objected.

Shaking my head at the sarcasm, I pulled away from the Padawan and instead turned to his master once again. "Goodbye, dear friend," I told him, bittersweetly. Then I turned my head to see Obi-wan, adding, "It was very nice to meet you."

"Goodbye, young one," Qui-Gon gave a small bow with his words.

I waved as Q'ora, the guards, and I all walked to my ship on the landing pad just behind us. Having brought a second ship, Q'ora would have to go find her own and leave me with the guards in mine, but I convinced her to take the guards in hers. I reasoned that I was stressed and needed the trip home to think clearly before being thrust back into preparing for the celebrations.

It would be understandable from an outside perspective. Although, in reality, I wanted a moment alone to send word to Naboo of the results of my trip to Coruscant and sit quietly to meditate on my thoughts. I wouldn't have any quiet once I arrived home.

So I sat in silence for as long as I could. When I was much younger, Qui-Gon tried to teach me the importance of meditation, of focus. He'd told me that unsteady emotions were often deadly for a Jedi, and my position of power was no different. And at the moment, I had far too many emotions preventing my focus.

It was all interrupted when I arrived near home only to find a Trade Federation ship idle above. Waiting, watching—clearly a planned position. Immediately, I checked to see if Q'ora had already landed, and she had. I sat back in my seat and eyed the Federation vessel cautiously.

This was a very curious event. As far as I knew, there was no reason for it to happen at all. Then the ship made contact. "Queen Octana," it was Gunray himself. "The Trade Federation humbly requests your audience aboard our ship."

"I would be more comfortable with a meeting in the palace," I replied calmly.

"With all due respect, your majesty, you would be wise to accept our invitation."

"Why's that?"

My eyes narrowed, forehead creased, as I watched the hologram of Gunray before me. He sounded a little too smug for comfort, and I knew it must mean he had some kind of plan. "The situation on Naboo is very unfortunate," he explained. "It would be even more unfortunate to bring the situation to Ethariot."

"You're bluffing, Viceroy. The Federation has no dealings with my planet—any move against us would be illegal and unwarranted by the Senate," I told him.

"Don't be so sure, your highness. I would be happy to demonstrate-"

I only grew more tense sitting there, listening to his empty display of power, but the tension was primarily in my head. It felt familiar and I knew what it meant was to come. My fingers clamped around the ends of my chair's armrests to brace myself as every nerve of my spine was pinched in succession.

An image most fearful displayed itself in my thoughts. It was a moving image of fire across the expanse of Ethariot's grasslands, the village desolate as the river ran red with blood. This was a warning. One I was not foolish enough to ignore. With a heavy breath, I nodded. "Alright, fine," I agreed reluctantly. "I will board."

"Very wise, your highness."


	3. Otoh Gunga

I was escorted by droids upon boarding the Trade Federation ship, and even still when that ship docked in a hangar of the Federation's blockade headquarters above Naboo. It was no secret this was the plan the moment I realized Gunray wasn't even on the first Federation ship. The tactic was predictable and spoke volumes in terms of how these Neimoidians view me and my leadership. Being honest, it did bring a small bubble of irritation to my chest.

The droids were armed but polite, as obviously they'd not been given any order to harm me. When we'd walked a few halls, finally we arrived at the command center, where Nute Gunray and Rune Haako were talking in hushed tones. "Sir, we've delivered the Queen," a droid announced us as we entered the room.

"Leave us," Gunray ordered, as he and Haako walked toward us. "I don't believe we have much to fear. Do we, Queen Octana?"

"What is it you want, Viceroy? I don't have all of eternity to be traipsing around some ill-kept Federation ship. I have a people to look after," I scowled at the Viceroy.

He replied with caution, "Yes, we understand, your highness. All we require is for you to speak with Queen Amidala. Talk some sense into her, yes? And then we will personally escort you back to your planet."

"I will not be used to manipulate the Queen for your financial gain. The Trade Federation has taken advantage of enough systems—I won't help you take advantage of another."

"Very well. Why don't you sit down, relax, consider it for a while?" Gunray said, his suggesting not at all optional in intonation. "We wouldn't want to make any rash decisions we regret."

At my limit for his antics, I spat, "You're pathetic."

He didn't seem so much surprised with my annoyance for him as he was with the mere fact that I voiced it all. The Viceroy ordered a pair of droids to escort me to a place to think, and I knew that most likely meant some kind of cell. After all this they couldn't just let me go. They'd put too much effort into coyly breaking the law. Sighing heavily, I went along with their charade.

The droids lead me back out into the hall and we were on our way to whatever containment had my name on it when I had an idea. Of course, I never intended to stay their prisoner for long. But the idea did not feel as my own. It was a sudden thought, piercing through all others, until it was at the forefront of my mind and I was compelled to act. Far enough away from the control room not to make a scene, I reached for the belt beneath the folds of my skirt.

They hadn't bothered to restrain me so it was easy to do. My fingers quickly found the cool metal of the lightsaber holstered against my left hip. Technically, I was not necessarily supposed to use the weapon unless my life was in danger, but the thought came to me and I acted without much further consideration. What exactly was Qui-Gon to do? Send me to my chambers? He didn't carry that kind of authority.

I pulled the lightsaber free from the holster and ignited its beam of yellow-orange before swinging up, slashing through the droid on my left and then doing the same to the droid on my right in two quick strokes. Their metal pieces clattered against the flooring and I holstered the lightsaber again. Instead, I picked up one of the blasters from the droids. It would be less conspicuous and the Viceroy would still not be aware of my hidden weapon.

The less people who knew it was in my possession, the better. Knowing who to trust with such information was only made harder with every passing year. Free of the droids and a blaster in hand, I hurried further down the hall until I found it—an entrance to the ventilation system. Again, it was a spur of the moment decision I didn't think much of. It seemed a fairly reasonable means of escape. All I needed to do was get in and find my way to the hanger containing my ship.

There was no time for an alternative. So, I easily pried the grate from the ventilation shaft with a curve of my hand, and hoisted myself inside. Once in, I made sure to pull the grate back on using the same method. If someone had asked me to complete this task even just two years ago I would've damaged the structure of the whole shaft during the attempt.

Moving things around with a little focus was always something I could do. But skills like this were tricky, and required fine tuning. Qui-Gon taught me how to connect with the Force through meditation to better my ability to control exactly what I was trying to move. I'd become more precise, a bit stronger, able to actually accomplish tasks such as this.

Taking in a breath, I began to crawl. Thankfully for me, being more petite meant I could fit in such a space, but unfortunately that did not exempt me from feeling anxiety in these situations. I took slow breaths in and out to stay calm as I crawled further. Then, I felt it. A familiar presence in the Force I knew to be Qui-Gon. It meant the ambassadors had arrived to negotiate. There was no doubt that by virtue of sensing him, Qui-Gon was able to sense me in this moment as well.

I only hoped knowing I was on the ship wouldn't hinder the negotiations. They needed to take place. My escape was being handled—assisting me could wait. Another level of anxiety was added to the mansion already forming but I continued onward inside the ventilation shaft. It seemed to go on endlessly. There was bound to be a hangar somewhere. Eventually, the small space opened to a bigger shaft. I knew this meant I was headed toward at least one hangar, though I wasn't sure which one. But I kept going.

The bigger shaft went on and finally opened to a rather large hangar. My ship was nowhere in sight. Instead, as I crouched at the opening, all I saw were droid transports being loaded with B1 battle droids. It was horrifying to think of the damage these droids would cause once they made contact with land. After all, landing was bound to be their next step.

Gunray was a manipulative cretin but I would bet my life that this act was not his idea. He was too cowardly for a move this bold. Carefully, I swung my legs over the edge of the opening and pushed myself over. I dropped swiftly to the ground a handful of feet below. If the Trade Federation had a droid army this big and had someone in their ranks willing to use it, there might have been a kernel of credibility to the Viceroy's threats.

Ethariot trained soldiers, but not in these numbers. Now it was not a simple escape mission—it was also reconnaissance. I pressed my side to the back of a stack of crates to get a better look at the operation. Droids passed by and I remained unnoticed. Though, there was a special feeling of wrong in keeping quiet. In knowing all this was heading for Naboo, presumably within the hour, without so much as a peep.

But how could I warn them if I tried? There was no way in communicating with Naboo from here, and I wasn't sure there was much that could be done to prepare them regardless. Soft thuds from behind caused my head turn quickly. Qui-Gon hurried toward me, reaching out an arm to pull me away from the edge of the crate before mirroring my previous position.

His padawan, Obi-Wan, sidled up to the row of crates a few feet away from ours. "What in the blazes are you doing on this ship?" Qui-Gon questioned me, a bit harsh in his concern. He kept his arm across me, as if it might be enough to shield me from something.

"I didn't do it on purpose, I swear," I held up my hands, and he sighed. "That Viceroy has some gall—he threatened Ethariot if I didn't adhere to his demands. This is all a bit too much for him, if you ask me."

"That much is true. It seems like every time I leave you alone, you get yourself into some kind of trouble," he narrowed an eye down at me.

Now it was my turn to sigh, as I turned back to the edge of the crate for another look at the droids. "I get into trouble? What about you two? You were supposed to be negotiating," I said, over my shoulder.

Obi-Wan piped up then, "We were going to—but the Vicetroy tried to kill us."

"He would risk attempted murder on a Jedi?" I questioned in disbelief, twisting to look up at Qui-Gon. He appeared just as unconvinced.

"I agree. There's something not right about this," he shook his head. "Someone else is pulling the strings, but there's nothing we can do about that now. We need to get on those transports."

"You were right about one thing, Master. Negotiations were short."

My eyes slid to the left, hitting Obi-Wan's face as he gave a small but cheeky smile, and in the seriousness of the moment the joke actually felt humorous. A chuckle bubbled up my throat before I thought better of it. The moment it left my mouth, I could feel Qui-Gon's disgruntled eyes, trying to stifle my indulgence of his padawan's sarcasm.

"It's funny," I said, defensively, giving the tall Jedi a somewhat annoyed glance.

"Focus, dear one. You're coming with us on the transports," he replied.

"Well, I didn't expect you were just going to leave me here," I patronized Qui-Gon, then looked again at the droids. "I call the one in the middle."

With the droids loading onto the transports, it was the perfect opportunity to board them as well, hidden amongst the mess. It felt easy to do. Maybe a little too easy. But things like that weren't what I was focused on, so I didn't think much about them. What I worried about was Naboo's ability to defend this attack at all. Theed would be easy to overrun.

The Gungan cities would be much more of a fight. Thinking of those cities brought to mind the Gungan people as a whole. Their warriors weren't necessarily the best in the galaxy, but they were dedicated, and they had more of a chance defending themselves than the rest of the planet. At least my friends there were guaranteed safety.

When the droid transports touched Naboo soil, the task changed from getting on and hiding to getting off and finding the others. Our transports weren't dropped in the same places—only the same general area. I found this out when I attempted to get off. It was a forested area, which could generally be anywhere, but the trees looked too familiar to be just anywhere.

I didn't have time to analyze them enough to figure out why. Finally, once I did get off the transport, I was quick to run away from the line of transports and battle tanks. It didn't so much matter which direction as long as it was away.

The line was bulldozing its way through the trees with a few droids on STAPs buzzing around here and there. Those were also to be avoided. I managed to slip into the other trees virtually unnoticed. The sound of the heavy machinery was too loud to hear any sounds I made getting away. I tried looking up at the trees as I walked further from all the noise and battle droids to try and figure out just where I was.

They looked to be apart of the wet forests and swamps around Lake Paonga. That would mean I was close to Otoh Gunga, as well. Now the question was, where were the Jedi I came down with? A sudden commotion caught my attention just then. It didn't sound too close, but it was not far away either. Then I sensed it. Along with the loudening sounds of blaster fire, there was a distinct presence - but it was not Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan burst through the foliage between the trees at my right, sprinting with a STAP racing behind him, the droid driving it firing away. I didn't know the padawan or his tactics very well, but there was something about the sight that made me think it was probably a common occurrence. As they both approached, I dug my heels in to stop myself before reaching up a hand.

The muscles in my arm contracted as I guided the Force through my palm to grab hold of the STAP and stop it completely. Once it was a bit more manageable, my hand shot to the right, thrusting the droid and his speeder square into a nearby tree. It burst into a mess of chard parts and sparks that fell into the foliage below as I retracted my hand. Obi-Wan came to stand beside me, chest heaving a bit from the run.

He looked at the area the STAP crashed for only a second before turning his confused gaze on me. "You use the Force?" he questioned.

"Not very well but, yes," I replied, with a simple nod.

"Looks like you know what you're doing to me. Were you trained, then?"

"Qui-Gon spent some time training me after I became Queen," I explained it as we began walking, getting further away from the commotion of the droids. "My parents would have if they'd lived long enough."

Curiously, he persisted, "But why were you not taken to become a Jedi?"

It was a question with a very long answer that we didn't have time for. Thankfully, I had an easy way out of answering, as a voice could suddenly be heard in the distance. At the same time, I could feel the shift in the Force of Qui-Gon's presence. "Qui-Gon," I said, raising a finger to point at the trees ahead.

"You feel it, too?" Obi-Wan asked, rhetorically.

I nodded, and we quickened our pace to find him. Coming through the foliage and spaced trees, I did not see the Jedi right away. Instead, I saw a Gungan, tall and lanky as they all were—but I recognized this one's voice immediately. He was arguing with Qui-Gon, the words being what lead us in. "I can speak!" the Gungan said.

Qui-Gon responded, "The ability to speak does not make you intelligent."

Obi-Wan and I hurried into the brief clearing which Qui-Gon and the Gungan travelled through, and I felt a bubble of excitement inside me that swirled with relief of seeing them both unharmed. "Jar Jar!" I all but shrieked, turning their heads.

The Gungan stopped walking, turning to see me, and his features visibly lit up. "Octana? Oh! Octana, meesa so smilin to see yousa!" he shouted with equal excitement.

I rushed forward and threw my arms around him in a hug, and in hugging me back my feet were lifted from the forest floor, my body rocked left to right as he swung me a bit. The interaction was a nice break from the seriousness of the day, and I found myself laughing. "You know this creature?" I heard Qui-Gon ask, before I was put back down on the ground. He wore a pleasant but small smile as he watched us.

"Yes, I love visiting the Gungans when I come to Naboo. Ethariot has made many trade deals with them," I explained, nodding. "I met Jar Jar Binks here a couple of years ago. He's clumsy, but a great friend."

"Thanken yousa, Octana. What yousa doen here? Disa not a good timen to besa visiten," Jar Jar said to me.

"We're on a bit of a mission today."

"We need to get to Theed palace. Quickly," Qui-Gon supplied.

Jar Jar looked a bit surprised, "Dat's berry far to besa travellen."

"I know. Do you think you can help us?" I asked him. "Maybe if Boss Nass is in a good mood?"

"Oh, no, no! If meesa gos backen dare, deysa will killen mesa!" the Gungan exclaimed. He hopped a little, flailing his arms out a moment with his exclamation, and my shoulders dropped. I'd warned him during my last visit to the hidden cities not to get himself into trouble.

But, given his nature, it was to be expected. I simply hoped it wouldn't be this bad. "Jar, I won't let that happen to you, okay? You'll be fine. But there are a lot of people who won't be fine at all if we don't get to the palace as soon as possible," I spoke to him seriously, trying to convince him.

He blinked at me a second and then looked around, visibly swallowing. It was difficult to ask this of him. Or anyone, really. But I was confident I could convince the Boss to release Jar Jar if it came to that. Finally, after a moment, the Gungan looked at me again. "Okeyday. Meesa help yousa," he agreed. "Follow meesa!"

Jar Jar started walking quickly away from us, perked up again as he had been before. Qui-Gon gave me a nod of approval before we began to follow him, and I gave a small smile in return. We followed Jar Jar to the edge of Lake Paonga. I jogged to catch up with the tall Naboo native before we reached the grasses, and fell into step with him.

We'd done this many times. Every time I visited after we first met in Otoh Gunga, we would meet on land and he would kindly escort me to the hidden city. This time was a bit different with the very reasoning for the encounter. But the method was still the same. "Weesa going underwater, okeyday?" Jar Jar said, turning to look at the Jedi with us as we reached the edge. "Ah, my warning you. Gungans no liken outsiders, so don't spect a warm welcome."

"Oh, don't worry. This hasn't been our day for warm welcomes," Obi-Wan dryly quipped.

Jar Jar turned toward the lake and squatted, looking to me with a smile, "Yousa ready, Octana?"

"Ready," I nodded, returning the smile.

My foot pushed off his bent thigh in order to hoist myself up onto his back. The escorts were more formal in visits past, but we'd become less civilized about it the more we visited. It was an odd pairing to an outsider but this Gungan had become like my brother. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and legs around his torso, and he stood up fully. Then he leapt into the lake with a shout of excitement.

I hadn't dressed for getting soaking wet when leaving Ethariot this morning and I only hoped this outfit wouldn't be a hindrance when wet on dry land. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed us into the lake and the four of us began the short swim to the Gungan city.

Once past a bit of a reef, there was nothing but open water, bubbles of light connected together in the vastness. The bubbles were the city. Seeing all the orange-ish gold from the lights amongst the deep blue of the water was something that would never get old. It wasn't that long of a swim, and soon we were at the entrance to the city—a thick and almost gooey feeling force field meant to keep the water out.

Jar Jar walked through it before squatting to let me off. I sucked in a breath the second there was air, and once on the ground I began wringing out the folds of my dress. Thankfully, I'd worn pants underneath. Qui-Gon stepped through next, Obi-Wan after him, and they were putting away their breathing apparatuses when Jar Jar siad, "So good bein home!"

Gasps and soft murmurs echoed across the visible landscape from other Gungans, and I turned toward Jar Jar, grabbing his wrist. "Shh! Don't be so loud, alright?" I warned him, with a hushed but serious tone. "We don't want to make a scene."

"Yesa, dat's a berry good idea," he nodded quickly, and I sighed.

I loved Jar Jar but his lack of couth sometimes spoke a much higher volume than I was equipped for. He started walking, down the two steps from the entrance and toward the main bubble. The rest of us were about to follow him when a gruff Gungan voice shouted, "Hey, yousa! Stopa dare!"

A Gungan rode a kaadu toward us and stopped a foot or two from Jar Jar. "Hayo-dales, Cap'n Tarpals," Jar Jar greeted, a bit nervously. Then with a gesture of his arms, "Meesa back!"

"Noah gain, Jar Jar. Yousa goen tada bosses. Yousa in big dudu dis time!" Captain Tarpals chided Jar Jar. I wiped the strands of wet hair stuck to the sides of my face back and out of my way as the Captain seemed to recognize me. He sat back on his kaadu. "Queen Octana, da bosses be smilin to see yousa."

"Well, I hope so, Captain. There's much to be discussed," I replied, with a small nod.

Another Gungan on a kaadu mount arrived by us then on the other side, and he shocked Jar Jar in the arm with his staff. Jar Jar jolted and shrunk away. "How wude!" he said, glaring a bit at the other Gungan.

Jar Jar was put in cuffs and we were all taken to the council room. I'd been there many times before and knew the way already. When we arrived, Boss Nass did seem happy to see me, though he wasn't so pleased I'd brought others with me this time. "Queen Octana, yousa always welcomen. But daysa can't besa hair," he said, his voice as boisterous as usual.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were right behind me as we stood before the council. "I know this, and I am deeply sorry for this intrusion. But we're desperate to warn Naboo of the droid army marching their way," I told the Boss.

He made a sound of disinterest and disgust, "Wesa no like da Naboo. Da Naboo tink day so smarty. Day tink day brains so big. Wesa no carrrre-nn about da Naboo. But yousa...wesa help. Wesa give yousa una bongo. Da speediest way tooda Naboo...tis goen through the planet core."

"Thank you for your help. If I may ask, what is to become of Jar Jar?" I inquired.

"Hisen to be pune-ished," Boss Nass answered, smugly.

"He saved my life. He owes me what you call a 'life-debt'," Qui-Gon spoke up, and I sidestepped to look back at him. "Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now."

"Binks...yousa haven liveplay with thisen hisen?" Boss Nass asked Jar Jar, skeptical.

Jar Jar nodded, "Uh-huh!"

Boss Nass blubbered loudly and gestured out a hand. "Begone wit him!" he said. The Gungan guards removed the handcuffs from Jar Jar's wrists, and I turned back to the Boss.

"Thank you very much," I said, nodding once.

He didn't say anything, but he returned the singular nod. The three of us turned to leave the council room and Jar Jar joined us at the stairs. "I told you that you'd be alright," I teased him, bumping his arm with my elbow on the steps.

"Meesa berry grateful per yousa helpen," Jar Jar said, nodding quickly. "Followen mesa tada bongo, okeyday?"

He walked fast enough to get in front of the rest of us and began leading the way to the bongo. I walked a little bit faster to walk beside Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, and I tugged at the sleeve of Qui-Gon's cloak to gain his attention. "Thank you for speaking up back there," I told him.

Qui-Gon smiled down at me, "Of course, dear one. He's certainly an odd fellow, but he can help us navigate our way through the core."

I nodded in agreement. "Octana, what's a bongo?" Obi-Wan suddenly asked, leaning forward a bit to see me around the front of Qui-Gon with a mildly confused face.

"Oh, it's a submersible transport. They're rather fast," I answered. "I've only been in one once or twice, but it was pleasant every time. It'll get us to Theed easily."

We made it to a bongo dock after a short walk. The bongo's hatch was open and waiting, and Jar Jar hopped into the passenger seat. "Mesa sitten hair, okeyday?" he said, looking up at the rest of us. I chuckled a little at his enthusiasm.

"I'll drive," Obi-Wan volunteered, before climbing into the pilot's chair. Qui-Gon stepped down into the back seat and sat on the bench, then looked to me expectantly. I knew he meant to encourage me to get in beside him but I didn't move to do so as I thought I would.

Instead, I stood still, eyes scanning the small transport. I'd been in one of these before. But it was just me and one other person—it was not this tight of a fit. Seemingly sensing my unease, Qui-Gon held out a hand toward me. "It will be alright, Octana," he spoke calmly, reassuringly. "You've been in smaller spaces than this."

"I suppose that's true," I nodded a little, nervously.

It felt ridiculous to me, being this fearful of something. The anxiety was unwarranted and unnecessary and yet I was letting it consume me regardless. A shift in the pit of my stomach moved my eyes to the right, as Obi-Wan's features lit up with understanding. "You're claustrophobic," he realized, sitting back in his seat.

"Mesa scared too, yousa know. Wesa can besa scared together," Jar Jar offered some encouragement, which I appreciated.

Though, I stared at Obi-Wan with a determined bout of spite igniting in my chest. Something about the way he said the word 'claustrophobic' felt demeaning. I knew he couldn't have meant it that way, but it settled in my mind as a taunt. With an exhale, I took Qui-Gon's hand, and he helped me onto the bench seat beside him. "I'm fine," I said, to anyone listening. Qui-Gon put his arm around my shoulders and gave my upper arm a gentle squeeze as the hatch formed above our heads.

He knew better than anyone that I was not fine, not at all. I leaned into his side a little as the bongo rocketed through the sticky force field into the open water. It was always comforting to simply be in the same room with him. It had felt that way since we met when I was a child. His arm gave a strong comfort that kept me from feeling too shut in, the warmth of his cloak a welcome familiarity. I could breathe.

Jar Jar was pointing out fish in the front seat as we plunged deeper into the lake.


End file.
